1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sliding guide for a slider carrying a working or measuring element or the like for use in precision machining or measuring machines operating with very high accuracy such as wafer cutting machines, optical disk cutting machines, magnetic disk cutting machines, straightness measuring machines, three dimensional measuring machines and the like and precision positioning tables for producing IC and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, sliding guides have not been allowed to be deformed because the sliding guides are for straightly sliding thereon sliders having elements for machining or measuring with very high accuracy.
For this purpose, hitherto used sliding guides have been made in solid bodies of cast iron, mild steel, aluminum, stone or the like so as to increase their rigidities to decrease their deformations.
Since, however, the cast iron, mild steel, aluminum, stone and the like have limitations of mass/rigidity ratio, deflections and deformations are caused by self weights and weights of sliders to adversely affect the machining or measuring accuracy. Accordingly, these materials are not suitable for sliding guides for use in precision machining and measuring machines operating with very high accuracy.